Whenever people travel there invariably arises a need to support various articles either immediately in front of or beside the traveler.
Trays that fold out from the back of airline seats are, of course, well known to the traveling public. These fold out trays can be used for holding books, brief cases and the like as well as food serving trays during meal and snack times. These trays, however, usually are generally flat and any sudden centrifugal forces encountered can send the articles resting on the tray flying. Also the trays built into the back of passenger seats in motor vehicles have been provided.
Portable vehicle office organizers have also been developed and they usually sit on the seat by the passenger or passengers and can be secured thereto against being dislodged due to the motion of the vehicle. These organizers are difficult to use since the person must have them mounted on either one side or the other and he or she must turn to use the same.